Ginny's First Flight
by SimplyyJules
Summary: Ginny Weasley rode her first broomstick at the age of six, unknown to her overprotective family. More specifically: her brothers. Ginny knew that no matter what her brothers said, she was not too girly, not too young, and not too fragile. She knew that she wanted to be on a broomstick, flying through the air. This is my take on Ginny's First Flight.


**A/N Hey everyone who is bothering to read this A/N! I wrote a fanfiction like this before, but I deleted it and decided to rewrite it because my writing and style has grown and improved. This is a short one-shot, but I will be writing longer fanfictions in the near future. I think I'm going to do a crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. I know many people do so, but regardless, tell me what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER- At last, I am not J.K Rowling. So, the characters belong do not belong to me, they are hers. This fanfiction was inspired by when J.K Rowling revealed in the books that Ginny snuck into the broom shed and flew her brothers brooms at night since she was 6, which is her age in this fanfiction.**

Young Ginny Weasley stirred under her covers at the muffled sound of the (to her distaste) pale pink alarm clock she recently aquired. While Ginny was usually a difficult person to awake, she practically bolted out her bed. In fact, she would've it weren't for her critical need to keep her brothers and parents sound asleep. So, she carefully turned off her alarm and placed it from under her pillows to her nightstand. Then, she quietly on the stained blue jeans that she frequently wore when playing outside over her flowing nightgown and cautiously creeped out of her bedroom.

It was quite tedious, she concluded, tip-toeing down the halls and staircases, while making sure to avoid any creaky floorboards. But, she made it and soon found herself staring at the front door. The excitement building up inside her made it difficult not to squeal. Of course, that would be bound to awake someone in such a large household. Not to mention it would undermine her determination to prove she wasn't the "fragile, delicate girly-girl" that her overprotective brothers insisted she was.

"_You can't play with us, Ginny. We don't want you getting hurt." The apologetic, but brutal to Ginny, voice of Bill gently reminded her in her head. _

It made no difference though. He could've said it as cruel as the twins did and she would have equal fury. Even Ron- who used to be her best friend- betrayed her to play Quidditch on his 6th birthday. Now it was Ginny's birthday, though it was 12:15 in the morning and she was born precisely at 2:42 in the afternoon. That detail didn't matter, either way it was her sixth birthday and since her brothers had ever so kindly told her they wouldn't let her fly with them, she was committed to the newly formed plan of teaching herself.

At last, Ginny stood with Fred's broom in her hand, ready to soar. She would've used Charlie's because it was the best and fastest of them all, but he was so obsessed with his broom that he would discover even the tiniest dirt speck. Which was why she settled on Fred's. It was decent quality and was set closest to the door of the cupboard, so if she ended up having to put it back quickly, that spot would be best. Being six didn't make her as thick as people may assume, she was quite clever. That same useful trait and her constant watching of her brothers play were the reasons she did a decent job for her first run.

First things first, Ginny lied the slightly dingy broom on the dirt. Then, recalling what she saw her brothers do from her memory of them teaching Ron, she held out her hand and yelled self-assured in a hushed whisper, "UP!" At first it hovered in the air like a toy broomstick before falling back down. But, like that silly muggle expression Ginny often heard her father recite, on her third time the broom obediently flew into her small hands. Grinning, she sat down and used her hands to bring the broom higher up in the air then started to move around. Side to side, up and down. With her hair whipping around in her face and her nightgown blowing with the wind, Ginny felt like a professional Quidditch player. _'Forget what my brothers say," _She told herself while landing, _"one day I'll bet better at Quidditch than all of them!" _

**A/N- What do you think? I'm pretty proud of it, and it ended up longer than I expected. Feel free to let me know what you thought, and don't forget what I said about the PJ/HP crossover! :)**


End file.
